Mixing of ingredients in a culinary environment can be accomplished by many methods. In the making of an omelet, for example, an egg might be cracked into a bowl and beaten using a whisk or fork. Beating the egg causes the egg yolk sac to break and mix with the albumin. Additional ingredients can be added to the bowl (e.g., mushrooms, spinach) in addition to the egg. The ingredients can be stirred into the mixture either before or after breaking the yolk sac.
Mixing an egg in this manner can result in the mixture splashing out of the bowl. Additionally, it can become tiresome to whisk large quantities eggs. Mixing using a whisk or fork requires rapid circular movement of the wrist to properly mix and aerate the mixture. For some people, this rapid circular motion of the wrist is not possible. Moreover, mixing using a bowl and whisk requires two hands; one hand holding the bowl and other hand holding and working the whisk. Therefore, there is a need in the art for apparatus and methods evenly mix ingredients quickly and easily.